The present invention relates to a data processing system and, more particularly, to a system for transmitting data between a pair of processors at a high transmission rate.
Prior art data transmission systems in which data is transferred between two processors have required the transmission of some type of acknowledgment or hand-shake signals by the receiving processor indicating the receipt of the data sent, enabling the sending processor to continue transmitting the next data byte. As the number of processors in the system increases, the time it takes to transmit data between the processors increases. In the case of data terminal devices where each operating portion (keyboard, display, printer, etc.) contains a microprocessor, the time it takes for data to be transmitted from a master or a remote processor to a microprocessor located in a data terminal device becomes critical to the operating efficiency of the overall data processing system.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved system for transferring data between two data processors. It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for transmitting data between processors at a high rate of speed. It is another object of this invention to provide a system for transferring data between two data processors which is transparent to both processors and which is simple in its construction; therefore, low in cost.